Black Blood
by Ryoka26
Summary: How could you? She cared ofr you and you killed her mercifulessly." Rune sais in a disappointed tone. A lot better then it sounds...


"What happened? What went wrong? Why did I kill her? Was it I or him? I'm so confused." He thought as he looked down a corridor. At the end was she, the one he killed yet regretted. As he ran for her she changed into a mirror image of himself. "No, why is she there? She needed to die. She deserved it . . . I'm sure of it. Am I? I don't know anymore. She tried to kill me, but . . . don't I want to die?" "You know she didn't need to die. You know you wanted her to live." "No! I wanted her dead. Did I not? Damn! This is so confusing! I hated her like I do everyone else!" "Don't deny the truth. You loved her." "She was a demon. I hated her as she . . . hated me." He found himself in a cave. Hidden from view by a crystal clear waterfall. She was there again. Why did she bother him so much, he wondered. The look on her face hurt him. It was forlorn, almost disappointed. He wanted to run into her arms but he knew it was pointless. She was dead. He killed her. Then the cave disappeared only she was there then, she disappeared and he found himself falling until he landed in a pool. The water was heavy and it was dark crimson. Then he realized, it wasn't water, it was blood, her blood. "Why does she haunt me like this?!" "You loved her." "No, I didn't. I hated her like all the dragon tribe!" "Stop it! Your only hurting yourself! Stop denying it! You loved her, you wanted her but you killed her instead." "She wanted to die!" "You know that's not true!" "Yes it is." Then the pool of blood overflowed drowning him, thus waking the boy up.  
  
Rath's POV  
'What was that? Only a dream but she, she's dead. I killed her. Why did I kill her?' I wondered as I got up out of bed and got dressed. I walked out to the dining hall and saw Thatz and Rune. They looked depressed. Of course they should be, I killed the dragon knight of Darkness. I was still thinking about the dream when I sat down, and apparently it showed. "Rath, what's wrong?" Rune asked a bit of sadness still in his voice. "Huh? Oh nothing." I answered knowing Rune could tell I was lying. "Dude, you've been sitting there for five minutes and you haven't touched your food." Thatz informed me. "I'm not hungry." I got up and left. I couldn't stand being around anyone for now, so I went to the garden. I knew no one would bother me there. I wandered around, ironically, going to her grave. Tears started forming in my eyes. 'I can't cry! I don't miss her!' I mentally screamed at myself, but the tears wouldn't stop. I quickly ran from the grave to a pond that was being feed by a crystal clear waterfall. Rath looked at it and remembered the cave behind it. Flashback "Rath?" She asked him. "Hm?" "Do you truly love me?" "Of course. I'll never leave you." She snuggled closer to the Fire Knight. "Good, cuz I like this feeling." "Me too, Me too." End Flashback But, I did leave her, then I killed her. "Dammit! Why do I feel this way?!" I yelled as I dropped to my knees in front of the pond. The tears wouldn't stop, it scared me being this open for attack. I looked at myself in the pond, wet trails were appearing on my face. The truth was, I did miss her, but I would never admit it to anyone. Especially since I was the one who killed her. I curled up into a ball and cried. I must have been there for a couple of hours because Rune and Thatz came out looking for me. I heard them yelling my name so I quickly wiped away the tears and made sure it looked as if I hadn't been crying. I hated crying. "Rath, there you are." Rune said running up to me. "You've been gone for five hours, we thought you went out demon hunting." He said looking me in the eye. "I'm fine, really. Just needed . . . to think." I said not telling the whole truth. "Okay." Rune could tell I was lying. I knew it. He always did. "Well come back to the castle Rath, before Thatz gets there and eats all the food." "I'm not hungry." "Rath, you haven't eaten anything, all day." "Fine, I'll eat little though." I was becoming hungry.  
  
That night I changed into my night shirt and pants and crawled into bed. I was really tired, I didn't know why though. Then I had a dream.  
Rath was in a cave. It was dimly lit but he could still make out the shapes of two people sharing a bed. Then Rath's eyes widened, it was him and . . . her. "See Rath, you did love her once." His other self said once again. "Once, but not any more." "Feh, deny it all you want. But you loved her and you know it whether or not you want to believe it or not." Rath looked at the two figures again and they were gone, replaced by a long corridor with her at the end yet again. He ran torwards her only to have her turn into his other self. "I hated her. I really did." "You forced yourself to believe that thus killing her." "No!" "Yes! And you know it!" His other self was getting mad at Rath. "No, it's not true." And then the pool of blood appeared him being drenched in it. It over flowed, him sinking to the bottom. 


End file.
